Kaksi omenaa
by Vendla
Summary: Christine kertoo unestaan Megille. Tehty kappaleen Beneath a Moonless Sky inspiroimana.


**Kaksi omenaa**

Meg oli kutsunut ystävänsä käymään luonaan, jotta voisi udella tämän tulevasta avioliitosta varakreivi de Chagnyn kanssa. Christine oli innoissaan tästä kutsusta ja hyväksyi sen miettimättä sen enempää.

He tapasivat Megin kotona, eivätkä huomanneet, miten nopeasti kaksi tuntia saattoi vierähtää, kun on hyvät keskustelun aiheet. Kunnes puheenaiheet vain yhtäkkiä tyrehtyivät.

"Meg?"

"Mitä, Christine?"

"Haluatko kuulla viimeöisestä unestani? Se oli aika outo, kuten unet yleensäkin ovat."

"Kerro vain. Haen lisää virvokkeita."

Meg katosi hetkeksi keittiöön ja tuli sieltä kantaen kahvia ja vesikarahvia.

"Oletko varma, ettet halua mitään syötävää?"

"Ei, näin on ihan hyvä."

Christine joi kulauksen ja aloitti:

"Olin kävelyllä jossain todella upeassa puutarhassa. Siinä oli suuri ja komea rautaportti sekä kolmemetriset kivimuurit ympärillä. Sain unessa rautaportin helposti auki ja astuin puutarhaan. Paikka kylpi valossa. Minulla oli mukanani laukku, jonne olin pakannut Aistini. Olin tunkenut ne laukkuun, sillä en odottanut käyttäväni niitä. Ylläni oli vain Näkö ja Kuulo, joita tarvitsin kulkeakseni kompastumatta.

Polun vieressä oli penkki ja penkillä oli kori täynnä kauniita omenoita. Kaikkein kaunein omenoista oli päällimmäisenä. Poimin sen oikeaan käteeni ja ihastelin sitä. Miten vihreä se olikaan! Laukku yritti tiputtaa Tuntoa koko ajan, kun kävelin.

Käveltyäni jonkin matkaa huomasin polulla toisen omenan. Se ei ollut samantyyppinen kuin aikaisemmin poimimani omena. Sen toinen puoli oli punainen ja toinen vihreä. Lisäksi se oli täynnä ruhjeita. Minun kävi sitä sääliksi ja poimin sen samaan käteen kuin toisen omenan. Käveleminen oli muuttunut hankalaksi, kun toisessa kädessä piteli kahta omenaa ja toisessa laukkua, josta Tunto oli melkein tippumaisillaan maahan. En halunnut särkeä sitä, joten etsin lähimmän penkin ja istuin sille. Otin Tunnon pois laukusta ja laitoin päälleni. Se vaikutti välittömästi, sillä halusin samassa tutustua poimimiini omenoihin tarkemmin. Otin oikeaan käteeni vihreän omenan ja vasempaan punavihreän.

Pyörittelin keskittyneesti vihreää omenaa kädessäni ja ihastelin sen täydellistä pintaa. Jos olisin tämän perusteella valintani tehnyt, olisin valinnut tietenkin sen vihreän täydellisyyden. Punavihreä vasemmassa kädessäni ei houkutellut yhtään ulkonäöllään, mutta se sai minut säälimään sitä ja siten säästämään sen. Osasin erottaa niiden ikäeron, vihreä oli ehdottomasti se nuorempi, vasta poimittu yksilö. Onneksi haluni tutkia niitä enemmän oli suuri ja etsin laukusta Hajun, jonka kiedoin päähäni.

Aloitin jälleen vihreästä. Sen tuoksu oli makea, ei kuitenkaan liian imelä. Punavihreä levitti ympärilleen happamampaa tuoksua kuin vihreä, mutta jos minulla olisi ollut vain se punavihreä omena, olisin ottanut sen. Vihreä omena antoi sille vertailukohteen. Se oli kauniimpi ja makeampi kuin punavihreä. Muistin, että Maku oli vieläkin laukussa. Oli vielä yksi testi. Otin Maun laukusta ja kiedoin kaulalleni.

Oikeassa kädessäni oleva omena kiilteli kauniin vihreästi, kun puraisin siitä palasen. Se ei vastannut yhtään sen ulkonäköä eikä tuoksua. Se oli liian jauhoinen suussani ja maku… ei sillä ollut sitä! Laskin sen viereeni penkille ja otin vuorostaan punavihreän käsiini. Ensi pala ei sopinut yhtään ulkonäköön eikä tuoksuun. Kuin se olisi eri omena, josta olin syönyt palan. Sen maku oli mehukas, ei liian makea tai imelä ja sopivasti kirpeyttä taustalla. Söin sitä kärsinyttä omenaa ja nakkasin sen mauttoman puutarhan pensaikkoihin mätänemään. Huomasin puutarhan toisella puolella portin, paljon pienemmän kuin se, mistä tulin sisälle. Lähdin kävelemään sitä kohti punavihreän omenan puolikas kädessäni."

"Olitko nälkäinen, kun uneksit omenoista?" Meg kysyi nauraen.

"En ainakaan omasta mielestäni", Christine vastasi myös nauraen.

"Sinun varmaan pitäisi mennä kohta kotiin, kello on jo seitsemän. Ethän halua astella alttarille tummien silmänalusten kanssa?"

"Olet oikeassa, Meg. Mitä Raoulkin siihen sanoisi?"

"Kehuisi tietenkin, miten kaunis olet. Ei hän voi sanoa sellaista ääneen."

Christine jutteli vielä hetkisen Megin kanssa tämän eteisessä ennen lähtöään.

"Meg, taisin ymmärtää sen unen sanoman."

"Minusta unilla ei ole sanomia, Christine, mutta jos tahdot uskoa niin, usko."

"Aion myös toteuttaa sen tänä iltana."

"Toivottavasti osaat ostaa hyviä omenoita!" Meg huikkasi oven suusta, kun Christine katosi pimeälle kadulle.

**A/N: Kiitän suuresti herra J:tä ,joka sai minut jälleen kirjoittamaan.**


End file.
